Hamatora Story Untold
by charlie.victor.165
Summary: This story takes place in 2014, Japan. When selected humans known as Minimum Holders have been discovered to possess supernatural abilities. After the main events of the story Nice, the strongest minimum holder known to date, discovers himself drawn to a series of adventures by a strange girl, who abnormally looks exactly like him, called Timber.
1. Introduction

After winning the battle against **Professor Moral**, **Nice** stands in front of him.

-" Was it really worth, trying to 'save' me? "- Nice asks.

-" Don't worry, i only have to step up another level on this ability. Then i'll show you equality. "- Professor Moral says, beaten black and blue.

The tall man with long with hair and pinkish eyes looked at the _strongest minimum_ _holder_, Nice. That boy's minimum holder was so strong, even his existence was classified. He wanted to be his 'equal' to show him defeat. To show him pain and sorrow, but even then... the boy managed to destroy him.

Nice hated how people thought of power, so when he soon realized the **facultas** plans for him, he dropped out. Disappeared from the records and started a decent living as a private investigator, along with his friends. They were the **Hamatora**.

The brown haired boy looked at Moral, the boy's blue crystal eyes were sharp. He was angry. That man had just tried to kill his best friend, and sucedeed in killing one, no two of his friends. He wanted to cause him the same pain, but he knew... it would be in vain.

So Nice turned to walk out of the boat, they were in. Professor Moral's plan was going to be destroyed, the revolution outside would be solved after a few days. Everything would be back to normal.

But then, a noise made Nice turn to face Moral again. He was trying to stand up, trying to continue to fight. But he couldn't... the strain of holding two minimum abilities was to great for a person to survive. Moral started to vomit blood, he was trying oh-so hard to continue. Nice couldn't watch.

Then behind him a voice sounded.

-" A single human possessing two Minimum abilities. The body couldn't possibly withstand that excess. "

Nice gasped.

-" **Art**! "- the boy said, astonished.

The voice came from Nice's friend, the young inspector. Art had short with hair, cut in a bob hairstyle. He wore the same suit and tie, he always did. Nothing out of the ordinary.

If it was in a normal situation, Nice would have probrably made a joke about his timing, but... that friend Art. Was killed weeks prior by Moral, one of the reasons Nice fought him in the first place.

-" Are you the one to greet me at the door of death? "- Moral asked -" What a cruel fate. "

But Art didn't say a word. He smiled at Nice and, without remorse, he shot Moral twice. In the torso, then in his head. This wasn't like him.

Nice, shocked, stood there.

-" Art... You... "- Nice spoke.

Again, Art smiled back at Nice.

-" It's been a while. "- he said.

-" I'm glad. You're alive. "- Nice said, relived, then he walked towards Moral's body -" But was it necessary to kill him? He couldn't fight anymore. I mean, is this really like you, Art? "

Then a gun was pointed at the back of Nice's head. Nice opened his eyes in shock, the only person behind him was Art. Or wasn't it really Art?

-" I'm sorry to be late. "- Art said.

The loud sound of the gunshot, echoed throughout the boat.

-" I won't let you. "- a girl said behind Art. She had grabbed his arm before he could fire and manage to avoid hiting Nice.

She was wearing a dark hoodie that covered her hair and eyes. Her voice was calm but at the same time, hints of fear and pain were sensed by Nice.

The girl without delay, hit Art in the back of his neck. Knocking him out cold.

-" Get up! We have more or less of an hour to leave this boat and return to land. "- the girl said to Nice.

-" Who are you? "- Nice asked -" What did you do to Art? "

-" Does it really matter? And i will warn you right now. That guy... "- she said, pointing at the unconsious body of Art -" ... ain't your friend. He's name is **Lance**. "

-" Wait. Who's Lance? Who the hell are you? And who did you get on this boat? "- Nice asked, at the limit of his pacience.

-"_ I'm a nobody_, Lance is the person in the world who wants to kill you, and i rode a jet ski to get here. Happy? " - the girl answered him in a hurry -" Now get you up! Go get your friend and leave this boat now! "

Nice wanted to ask her more things so he obeyed her. He went to the second level of the boat and got his friend **Murasaki** and released **Hibiki**, a minimum holder held captive by Moral to complete his plan.

So the three people left the boat in a hurry. When they reached the mainland, the girl gave strict orders to Hibiki not to mention anyone on the boat, or she would give him a worse fate than death itself.

She then acompanied Nice and Murasaki back to cafe Nowhere, the Hamatora headquarters. She didn't say a word the whole time, looking behind them from time to time. Nice could sense she was afraid to get noticed but why?

When they finally reached the cafe, the answer became obvious. Removing the hoodie, the girl revealed her appearence. She was the living copy of Nice. The same hair colour, the same eyes. Only a differente gender with longer hair.

Everyone in the cafe was shocked. **Hajime**, **Koneko**, **Ratio**, **Birthday**, **Honey**, **Master** and **Three** looked between the girl and Nice but found no mistake._ They were identical, really identical_. But the problem was Nice had no siblings and his family was never found after a disaster. Who was she?

-" I'm only going to say this once. I do not possess a name of my own, but i'm often refered to as **Timber**. "- the girl said -" And you... are in big trouble. "- Timber said, pointing at Nice.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nobody

-" Timber? And what kind of trouble? "- Nice asked.

-" More importantly, how do you look so much like Nice? "- Musaraki asked Timber.

-" Lance is tracking you to kill you, and it's kinda my fault. How i look so much like him? Easy, _i'm his nobody_. "- Timber responded to both.

-" What's a **nobody**? "- Ratio asked.

**Ratio** is a minimum holder of an abilitie that allows him to be able to '_see_' a person's problems and weak points. He has blue eyes and slightly dishevelled black hair. He wore a white shirt and a long white coat, he also had a blue tie and a eye patch over his right eye.

Removing that eye patch would activate his power. He worked on the medical field, as a doctor. His partner was **Birthday**.

Birthday is a carefree handyman, his minimum holder ability is _electricity manipulation_, which he activates by biting the end of a taser. How he got that taser, we will never know. Birthday has orange hair that fades into a neutral pink shade in the back.

He generally wears shades. His outfit consists of a yellow shirt and a jacket and pants that are the same shade of dark red. His personnality often got him into problems, being arrested, wrongfully, by the police by something he didn't do.

Timber looked at them and thought to herself about her friends and 'family' she had to return to. She knew Nice was in great danger, and her being here only brought more, but... she had to see him. After all, a nobody was never supposed to know from where he or she came from, let alone meet him or her.

So she decided to give the easy way answer.

-" A nobody is something that exists, but no one is ever supposed to see, hear or even know about."

-" Was that guy a nobody too? "- Nice asked.

-" Yes. Lance is like me. That's why i took you out of there. "- Timber said -" You don't know what he is capable of. _He is far stronger than you, in this state atleast_. "

-" Far stronger? First i'm called the minimum holder that excels everyone else. and now you tell me he is stronger? "- Nice lashed out -" Who the hell are you? "

Timber recalled she was never supposed to be there, her friends warnings rang inside her head. She couldn't tell them, him especially. She had to create a lie, but what? She, herself, was a lie to begin with.

As Timber was to turn away to leave a girl smallear than her, **Hajime**, stood in front of her. She wasn't going to let Timber walk out of there. So Timber sighned... This was a bad decision after all.

-" We are nobodies. We aren't supposed to exist. You could say that we're... "- Timber said reluctantly.

-" We're... What? "- Musaraki asked.

-" **Copies**. _Clones_. Whatever you wanna call us. "- Timber admitted -" In my case..._ I'm Nice's copy_."

-" What? "- Nice exclamed -" How did someone created a clone of me? And why you're a girl? "

-" Maybe Nice is secreatly a girl. "- Birthday joked.

Hajime looked at Nice fascinated. That small girl was one of the co-founders of Hamatora along with Nice. She has purple eyes and midnight black hair. She is quite short and could fit into the petite section. Her attire is a white T-shirt under her sky blue jacket. A white fanny pack around her waist, black shorts and a white visor.

Timber recalled what happened, the incident, that caused Hajime to be kicked out of the **Facultas** program. It was an accident, **Luy** was curious about her... But caused her to lose her memory instead.

_After that, Nobodies and the original minimum holder were to never meet again._

-" Clones, don't necessarily have to look exactly like you. We share the same cell's. So it's like a brother-sister scenery. I'm not the only girl to come from a boy. "- Timber said.

-" Who else? "- Birthday asked.

-" Well... **Aqua**, for example. "- Timber answered.

-" Who's Aqua? From who did she come from? "- Musaraki asked.

Nice sat down, he was angry but it wasn't because of Timber. He still thought that that man was Art, not someone called Lance.

-" Aqua, she came from..."- Timber started, but then she looked at Ratio and stooped.

Timber looked for a way to avoid the question, and she hoped for something to happen. And it did, but not what she had in mind.

-" There you are Timber. I was starting to get worried. You sure are tough to find. "- a voice sounded, as the cafe door opened.

' Please God, don't let it be him... '- Timber hoped.

-" Hey, Timber? Are you listening? "- the voice repeated.

At the door, _a copy of Birthday was standing_. The boy was shorter that the original but that was the least. He wore a grey hoodie with worn out jeans. His messy orange hair had bangs that would cover one of his eyes. And to top it all, that guy had a not so secret crush on Timber.

-" What are you doing here? "- Timber asked, already in a foul mood -" Shouldn't you be in the **facility**?"

-" The same could be said to you. _You know it's against the rules to meet them, right?_ "- the boy said.

-" Yeah, yeah. Give me a break. "- Timber retorted -" Who's watching the others? "

-" **Nell**'s watching. "- the boy said, walking closer to the group, looking interested in Birthday.

On the other hand, Birthday wasn't so happy. His copy looked better than the real thing. Poor guy.

-" And who are you? "- Musaraki asked.

-" **Cake**. My nickname is Cake. "- the boy answered.

-" Cake? "- Hajime drooled.

-" Yeah... He got his nickname by the time we manage to get our hands on your information. We thought it was a good touch, give from where he's from. "- Timber said.

-" Birthday... Cake... "- Hajime said, connecting the dots.

-" You nicknamed him after a celebration dessert? "- Ratio said shocked.

-" What? I was nicknamed after the chorus of a song. Aqua was named after her eyes. "- Timber said simply.

-" Yeah. It's better to call us by absurd names rather than the original. "- Cake said.

-" The original? "- Murasaki asked.

-" Yeah. Timber's original name was **9-19** (Nine-nineteen). Mine was **2-22** (two-twenty-two). "- Cake put it simply -" _We never got real names. We were only one more number on their list_."


	3. Chapter 2 - Numbers

-" How many are there? Clones, i mean." - Ratio asked.

-" To be honest, it's an _uncertain number_. "- Cake answered -" Many of them either were **killed** off, ran away or are **yet to be awakened**."

-" What do you mean by killed off? "- Musaraki asked -" And awakened?"

-" By killed off, it means what i just said. If you don't develop more than the original or you become worthless you die. Simple as that. "- Cake said, without any expression on his face.

-" And by awakened, he means we aren't born like you. Your DNA is stored in the facilities, then when they find your minimum interesting, they create a copy of you. "- Timber said, looking at Nice -" It takes several months for us to be fully completed, so by the time we are ready to be "_born_" they awaken our minimum."

-" How do they do that? The minimum awakens when the holder is ready, or in **extreme iminent danger**... "- Birthday pondered out loud.

-" Exactly. They either remove us from life support, or do anything that possibly will kill us if we don't stop it. "- Cake answered.

-" What happens when you don't awaken? "- Nice asked.

-" We die. Then they simply create another one like the last and try again. "- Timber answered -" It's not like they care or anything."

-" They just kill you?! How can they do that without being stopped? Don't you have _rights_? "- Honey asked, outraged.

-" Rights? We don't exist. We are only lab rats, we are nothing. Born from nothing, created to do nothing except expand our abilities. "- Timber spoke, with both hurt and guilt in her eyes.

-"But why do they do that? They want to know that extent of your abilities but why? You can't leave right? So why do they have interest in the ones that already left Facultas? "- Nice asked, angered.

-" Because... if they see that your power is amazingly strong, they'll do anything in their power to bring you back. That's why some copies run away. Even us are fearfull of what they might do. "- Cake said -" That and the **Bond** copies hold to their original."

-" Bond? "- Musaraki asked, curious.

-" Yeah, it's like this. You can miles away, but your copy will always feel what you do. If you cut your hand, the copy will feel like he or she just cut her hand. "- Cake aswered -" Althought it's nice to not feel so alone, that bond has a down side."

-" What's the down side? "- Honey asked.

-" If we die, you don't feel a thing... _But if you die, we'll feel like we just died_. Sometimes it takes months, others take years to overcome that feeling. "- Cake said -" But since they don't want to waste that much time on us,they erase us..."

-" They kill you, if we die? "- Nice asked, in awe.

-" Yeah, that's why Lance was after you. "- Timber said to Nice -" If he kill's you, i'm next in line for the execution."

-" But why does he want you dead? "- Ratio asked.

-" Easy. Timber is far to strong for Lance, so if she dies he will become the strongest in the facility. "- Cake said -" But, since she is too strong, he can't kill her, but you're weak and reckless. For him, you're an easy target."

-" But how did he found out about me? Does Facultas know i'm here? "- Nice asked.

-" Yes and no. Facultas knows you're in this town, but not your location precisely. "- Cake answered -" He found out after your little breakdown."

-" Little breakdown? The hell are you talking about? "- Nice asked, angrily.

-" When your friend died. **Takahiro** was it. You were seriously angry and extremely sad. "- Timber said, looking down at her feet -" You felt so bad, you wanted to fall to the ground and scream your lungs out... Well you didn't, i did."

-" You did? "- Nice asked.

-" Basically, Timber felt just as she was there. That he was her friend and she wanted to save him. That triggered a_ slight depression_ on her and Lance thought it was a good time to kill you. "- Cake aswered.

-" But why? "- Ratio asked.

-" Because, if you enter a depression, you have two choices: You get up and move on immediately or you get killed. "- Timber said -" The facility wastes no time on the weak. That's why we copies are so close to each other."

-" If we don't group up and become like Lance, we are less than worthless. When i fell to the ground, all out friends came running towards me and yelled out for me to get up. They were so scared. "- Timber spoke, sadly -" They didn't want me to die. That's why i had to save **you**. I don't like you. Not even the slightless chance, but_ if you die... i die_."

-" So you basically saved me so you could live? "- Nice asked -" That's a good reason, i guess..."

-" Oh, why? You think so greatly of yourself i had to come running to save you because you're so important? "- Timber mocked -" Trust me, _i could care less if you died_. **But i'm your copy and i don't wanna die. **I have friends who need my protection, friends who deserve it."

-" Yeah, now that you mencioned it. We should get back. The facility is probrably noticing our absence by now. "- Cake said, getting up.

-" If there's still a facility. How in the world did you think it was best to leave **Nell** on charge of everything? _That girl has atleast a hundred screws loose up in her head_. "- Timber told Cake.

-" Well... She is a party animal, but she is the only on who keeps **Aqua** and **Luy** off each others throats. "- Cake anwered.

-" I guess you're right in that situation. "- Timber sighned -" We have to go back now."

-" Will you be back? "- Nice asked Timber.

-" It depends. I have to take care of my friends, and i will have to find Lance, before he regrets he was ever created. "- Timber answered.

-" How many friends do you have to take care of? Three? Four? "- Birthday asked.

-" Well, there's Luy, Aqua, Nell, me, Timber and Mo. So we're six in total. "- Cake answered.

-" But there are atleast two hundered squads like mine or even more. Like i said, only the facility knows the exact number of Nobodies that exist. "- Timber told them -" It's possible we even surpass the number of Original's."

-" So basically you, there more of you than actual born minimum holder's? "- Musaraki asked.

-" I don't know. But our original names are created by serial numbers. So if i'm 9-19 and Cake is 2-22, that would mean i'm younger than him right? Wrong. The numbers start backwards. It was supposed to start at 10, but... i'm 9, and i'm one of the younger generations of Nobodies. The number probably goes to 100 or bellow. "- Timber said, walking towards the door -" One advice. Don't get yourself involved too much in this. Our path is like quick-sand. It will get a hold of you and you won't be able to escape, ever again."


	4. Chapter 3 - Who I Am

A long way from the Hamatora's headquarters, Timber and Cake were arriving at the place they both called home. It was far from where Nice and the others were so Timber was relived. She hated being called a nobody, let alone **his** nobody.  
Nothing was more ridiculous than being the nobody of a minimum holder who left the facultas trembling in fright. Or so the rumors said. She was chained down. No chance of ever getting freedom or even say the word free.

And so she hated it. The only thing that made up for most everything in her 'life' was her friends. Her family. Cake, Aqua, Luy, Nell, Mo. Her oh-so dear friends. She loved their company and their voices wispering good luck before every test.  
She enjoyed watching Cake try to impress her but failing completely. Or the fights Luy had with Aqua every single day about absurd things. Or Mo with his lame jokes and smart answers, even though he was a zero at fighting. She was so happy around them...

But at the same time, she was terrified. What would happen to them if she was ever gone? Or what Lance would do to them? She was the one teaching them to excel everything. What would they do without her there to coach them?  
They would have Cake, to whom Timber bestown her othermost trust, but he was still trying to keep up with his own training. Oh, what was she going to do? She was like a cagged bird with it's eggs...

_She could raised them the best she could, but she would always be unabled to teach them how to fly._

She wanted to be free, just so she could give her freedom to them. That was an oath she made long ago, to a friend she never saw again. Just like Nice... They were so close, yet it didn't matter. Death comes to all, sometimes too soon, other times too late. But it always came.  
So Timber was always fearful, her death would come someday too. Would it be because of Lance? Would she be unabled to progress with the development of her minimum and be discarted? Or would it be because Nice and they would finish her off?  
Yes, one way or another she too, would become worthless to them. And she would seaze to exist just like that. A simple order and it would be all over. No more loneliness, no more worries, nothing. It was calming, but it brought so much dread. Her friends always came into her mind. Their cries and their helplessness.

Or so she thought... Would it all come true? Or was it simply a passing feeling and stage of her life?

No one knew. After all, we know nothing even though we call ourselves genius. But we only know the outcome after it happens. So now, we just have to wait... The time will surely come.

* * *

-" Hey! Are you daydreaming again? "- the voive of Cake awoke Timber -" That isn't healthy you know? You have to rest properaly if you want to stay awake the rest of the day."

-" Yeah, you're right. If simply stupid and don't listen. "- Timber said, looking out of the window of the taxi.

-" You're not stupid. You are the smartest person i have ever met! "- Cake said happily.

-" I'm not smart. And i don't even know if i am a person altogether. "- Timber said, with her voice sounding far away.

-" You are a person. Flesh and bone, feelings, and life. That's everything a person has! That makes us persons too! "- Cake said, sounding preocupied and slightly offended.

-" But people have lives they control. Not the enviroment, but their lives are soemthing we don't have. Or will ever have. "- Timber responded, again distant from the situation.

Then she felt a pang inside her. She showed no trace of it to Cake but she was sure. Something was surely troubling Nice. Or atleast his consiousness. And she had a guess to what it was.

-' What time it is? 18:45? Wow, he works fast... '- Timber thought -' Not that it makes things easier.'

-" You can stop here. What is the cost of your services? "- Cake asked the taxi driver.

-" Seven dollars and fifty cents. Have a safe travel. "- the taxi driver said, emotionless.

-" Here you go. Keep the change. "- Cake said to the man, giving him eight dollars.

Exiting the taxi, both Timber and Cake, walked a bit 'till they reached the facility. It was a medium sized building, that connected to the facultas main office throught a extremely well guarded back door.

* * *

The facility was well guarded too but, since their existence was top secret and only the higher up's knew about them, security wasn't really necessary. And thanks to that exiting the facility unoticed was easy for the residents.

But that was, of course, if their exit and return was quick. But they had spent around two to three hours out of the facility. Lance was probably back in his bedroom, like a good boy, like nothing had happened.  
Nell, probably had the others gathered and organized then sent to their bedrooms as soon as the night bell rang. The only ones missing at the evening call were, most likely, them. And since Timber was 'precious' to them, the alarm was sounded and the **Scientist**, the **Inspector** and the **Boss** were probably waiting for her.

Oh, she hated being popular. Cake had nothing to lose. He would receive a warning and a speech about The Rules and about following them. She, on the other hand, was going to spend around three extra hours in interrogatory about where she had been, to who she spoke and why she had left.  
And of course, she had to lie. Which she was actually good at, because if she told the truth it would be bye-bye head. Let's put it in a different prespective:

- The truth didn't exist in that place. The right decision was to keep on living, you only had that choice. Live or die. Quite simple, isn't it?

And like she told herself so many times. She couldn't die, for her friends sake.  
And then, Timber quickly opened the door. As soon as it opened all the lights turned on and several people were standing in front of them.

- Six guards, armed of course.

- The three most important high up's that there were in the facility.

- A group of medics and a second group of guards, this time with the "special treatment" the copies got after disobeying something important.

-' It's a new record. '- Timber thought.

She had never seen so many people waiting for them.

-" Welcome back, **9-19**. Was your little runaway trip fun? "- a man asked.

_A shock of fear sweapt over both Cake and Timber. They were paralized in fear._

-" **Father**... "- the muttered words fell from Timber's mouth.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Untold Truth

-" Father... "- Timber repeated, her face lost of all it's colour. She didn't knew how she wasn't shaking in a corner.

Fear swept over her and Cake. The three figures stared at them, while they each had grins in their faces. They were enjoying the fear in Timber and Cake's faces. They hated them, they would always cower in fear of them, but now the tables had turned.

It was now Timber and Cake that shaked in their presence. But that wasn't the entire truth...

Only Timber knew, the danger they were in, and it wasn't a small danger. From there on out, 'till they got sent back to their bedrooms, they were walking in really, really thin ice. Cake was also afraid, but for other reasons.

Cake, like all the rest of copies in the facility, knew you musn't mess around with the big four. Especialy Father. That one hated minimum holders to the core of his existence. The story is told that after an incident he got asked to become their leader.

And that incident was the thing causing Timber such fear, not for her... But her friends.

-" Guards, take 2-22 to the interrogation room 14. Make sure he doesn't forget to apologize for escaping. "- Father spoke, his voice harsh and cold.

-" For how long? "- the Scientist asked, his grin still seen in his face.

-" Oh, it's way past their bedtime. An hour at most, i don't want him tired for training tomorrow. "- Father answered, his voice still cold.

Then turning to Timber a smile appeared in his face. A freezing cold smile, that chilled Timber to the bone.

-" And we will discuss what happens to someone who tries to run away in my office, all right _bumblebee_? "- Father said, his voice even colder, while mencioning the last word.

-" Yes, Father. "- Timber's voice sounded so low it was hard to hear, her tone submissive. She didn't want anymore troubles.

Walking to Father's office, Timber said a last goodbye to Cake. She would see him tomorrow, she promise.

-' _I hope..._ '- she thought.

* * *

After they walked in, Father sat in his chair behing his desk. His office was dark, with only a small window covered with metal bars, in case some copy wanted to run away at the last minute. Both his chair and his desk were made of dark wood, small paintings decorated the walls.

-" Sit, 9-19. "- Father spoke, pointing at the chair in front of him.

She sat. Being disobedience only brought demise, especialy towards him.

-" Do you remember the talk we had two, three years ago? If you do, then why did you try to run away? "- Father asked, cold and playing with a pen over his desk. He didn't meet her eyes, didn't even look at her.

-" I do. But i wasn't trying to run away! I had to... "- Timber spoke, stopping when she remembered the rules about meeting the originals.

-" You had to...? "- Father continued.

-" I had to see the sky, catch a breaze of fresh air. "- Timber said, the honest her voice could perform.

-" And it had to be tonight? Why now? And why did you drag 2-22 with you? "- Father asked, still with the pen in his hands.

-" I just thought it was a good day, like any other. And i didn't drag Cake along. He came to call me back. "- Timber answered.

-" Cake? You aren't little children anymore 9-19, so stop with the ridiculous nicknames. "- Father said, serious and sharp.

-" _Yes, but we would rather have stupid names other than ridiculous numbers_. "- the word came out of Timber's mouth.

Realizing what she had said, Timber sat straight in the chair. Father was now looking at her with his sharp and cold eyes. He wasn't happy about her coment and he didn't tolerate any infraction to the rules.

-" What did you say, 9-19? "- Father asked, sarcasticaly and dangerously loud.

-" Nothing, Father. "- Timber said, avoiding his eyes.

-" Do you remember the story about **9-27**? Do you, 9-19? "- Father asked her, leaning back in his chair.

-" Yes, Father. I do. "- Timber answered, already knowing the ending of the story.

-" The tell me the story again. "- Father ordered.

-" Many years ago, a copy was created. The copy was named 9-27 and it was a boy. He was the copy of a very powerfull minimum holder and was kept separeted from every other copy. Unlike the others he had an amazing potencial right from the begining. He kept developing until every one was fearfull of him. "- Timber told Father -" The copy didn't seem to mind at first, but he soon became tired of their constant sceams when spotting him around there. So he..._ he attacked the facility._ "- Timber continued the story.

-" Go on. "- Father told her.

-" He attacked the facility right from the inside, releasing several copies that took out many, many workers. **In the end the copy was killed by Father**. "- Timber told Father.

-" _And who did that copy killed in particular_? "- Father asked sarcastically.

-" _Your wife and son_. "- Timber said, avoiding his intensive cold gaze.

-" Yes. He did. And that's why i can't turn a blind eye on actions like this. You will be forbidden to get near your so called 'friends' until the next month. And you will be doing extra exercises and voluntary work. Your missions will be called off and you should remain in the facility at all times, do you understand 9-19? "- Father spoke, cold and sharp, looking right at Timber with disgust.

-" Yes, Father. May i go now? "- Timber asked, submissive.

-" Do you understand why i call you bumblebee? "- Father asked her.

-" No, Father. "- Timber answered.

-" It's because you're exactly like one. _**Small yet dangerous. Causing fear in many yet the unknown truth is that, if you do sting... you die**_. "- Father spoke with a cold smile -" Repeat what i told you years ago. "

-" I could care less about the other rats you hang around. You are the one i want. **If you do run away, even if you only try, i will kill them**. The most painfull way you know. "- Timber said, looking down at her feet -"_ By the death of their original_."

-" You may leave now. "- Father spoke, turning his back at Timber.

She walked out of the office and went to her bedroom.

* * *

As soon as her head fell in her pillow, large sorrowfull tears streamed from her eyes.

-" I'm sorry... I'm sorry **_Tear_**... "- Timber mumbled to herself, just like a lullabye.


	6. Chapter 5 - The painful Past

Timber cried and cried. She felt so hollow, just like that time... The time she lost her dearest friend and family. How was she gonna tell Nice about him?

-' His hate is already at a red level, without knowing about **Tear**. What would he do? '- she thought.

She finally gave up to exaustion, closed her eyes and remembered a dear time in her life. She and Cake were still small children. Luy and Aqua already had their small fights and arguments, Nell and Mo were even smaller than them.

_And he was still there..._

* * *

The same age as Timber, the same hair and eyes. With a smile that would brighten an entire room, so warm and kind.

Kindness? Was that what caused it?

Bravery? Was it because he was brave and never afraid of anything?

Or... was it her? Was it all because of her?

Small Timber... _With weak abilities and strenght_. Who would cry at every small scratch?

Yes, it was most likely because of her. Because of her life, he risked everything. And she would never forgive herself for what she had done.

-' I betrayed him. And now he is gone. And there is no turning back... At my final moment i will welcome what will come to me, but not now... Not yet. '- she repeated to herself -' They're still in this facility. I must remove them from here. Get them a life somewhere far away. '

Timber hoped, with every strengh she had that she could fufill his dream: For every Nobody to have a future, far away from facultas, a normal life.

And she destroyed it... She ruined everything. And so, she held her tongue in front of all others. She wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore.

Cake was always worrying about her and she knew that, someday, she would have to tell them... How sorry she was. For what had happened, so many years ago...

* * *

It was in August. The weather was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Timber spent the day among the many Nobodies in the lower training rooms. Her abilities were so weak she had to train day and night so she could keep up with everyone else.

Tear wasn't there, as usual... His minimum was powerful. Really powerful, so he didn't need to train a lot. So he was, probably, walking around the facility. _But not that day..._

No. He wasn't simply walking around... He was making sure everything was going acording with his plans. And so far so good...

What had been his mistake? Timber knew the answer so well now.

It had been her. She was the mistake... It was always her.

**If she hadn't been created, he would have still be alive.**

By the time the sky turned dark blue, Timber was exausted and so was everyone else. She walked back to her chamber and picked up a small book. _The Blue Bird_... Timber was always fascinated by birds, ever since she could remember.

And the thought of someone going through such trouble to help her, would be a dream come true. But that's what it was... A dream. And one that was pretty far off to ever come true.

Timber quickly skipped through the pages, just so she could look at the several ilustrations the book had. Trees, the bright blue sky, the always perfect white clouds, the friendly animals, the good and nice people... Oh, how she adored those things.

Yet, so little did she know, about everything in the world. After all, she had lived nearly seven years inside a facility filled with rules and worries. Not like any of the lives the characters in the books ever had.

And she had another dream. ne she held dearly in her heart. She wished, one day, to tell her story, just like in a book, to someone of her blood. But like so many others she wished and failed to complete... It was... **impossible**.

* * *

Then, just as Timber was reading the last pages of the book, here door flung open. Tear came running inside her room and simply grabbed her arm and ran out of the room, dragging Timber with him.

He just said to her:

-" **_Today we'll make history. They will never find us but we'll always be remembered_**."

The two of them ran across the entire facility until... Timber stopped.

-" What are you talking about? We can't leave! They'll kill us! "- she said to him.

-" We must. Timber... If we stay here, sooner or later they'll kill you! "- Tear said determined -" We have to leave now! "

-" Fine then. But... we have to take the others! They're my friends! "- Timber said.

-" Okay, but be quick! "- Tear answered, frustrated.

Timber then ran back. To where her decision made a turn for the worst... If she went left, she would have brought her friends and ran into the night, but... she went right. Ran to the office where Father was and warned him about Tear.

She made him promise that no harm would come to him... Oh, useless words. Coming from a useless person, she in particular. Tear was heart broken when Father and the guards showed up. His eyes so full of pain and sadness.

Oh, what had she done?!

But, it was too late.

-" **A bird who seeks freedom can never be cagged**. Those dreams will only bring trouble in the near future. Goodbye, **9-18**. I'm sure your _**sister**_ will miss you. "- Father spoke.

Then he pulled the trigger...

Just like that Tear fell to the ground. And something clicked inside Timber.

As she screamed, the walls broke, windows shattered in a thousand pieces, everything destroyed in a simple click of a finger.

A sonic boom so strong, the guards had to be replaced and the bill of the repairs wasn't small. But that didn't matter for Father. He had found something very interesting. A new toy for him to break.

But even her, broken as she was, still fought. That boom was only one of many she had from then on.

A bird cagged from birth, yet, wild as a monster who, sooner or later, would break free.

Yes... The path Timber took that day was tragic, but something pure and true broke free from that mistake.

After all, we only follow the words written in our destiny. Just like a book being read, no one knows what comes next, yet, it's always up for the reader to continue it.

I'm sure... It was then the Timber, Tear wanted so much to see began to show. Merciful, proud, strong and brave. Loyal most of all.

And she now knew why she stayed alive all those years.

-" I'll protect them in your place. I now know why you did it. It was not from me, not for you... but for them. We wouldn't have been forgotten. We would have given them strenght to keep fighting. "

-" And that's what i'll do. Even if it takes a thousand years to fufill it. Your dream will come true. _**Since, after all, i'm a part of two. And you are the other part. Who will always be missing.**_ "


	7. Chapter 6 - Restart

Inside of the facility, Cake, after having a "_talk_" with the guards and the three men who scared everyone else walked back to his chambers.  
His body hurted and the places where their "_words_" hit him were painful but he didn't mind. After all Timber had went to **Father's** office and that wasn't a pleasant thing, let alone being there after being acused of trying to run away.

* * *

Just as soon as Cake was about to open the door to his chamber, the door flung open and Aqua, a girl of navy blue hair and equally blue eyes, grabbed him and dragged him inside.

-" What the hell happened?! "- **Aqua** asked, her voice filled with worry.

-" **Timber** fought back Lance and helped **Nice** and **Musaraki** back to the cafe where they're staying. We stayed there a while then head back. Nothing much... "- Cake answered, flustered.

-" Why do i sense you're not telling the whole truth? "- Aqua asked, starting to get a bit angry.

-" I'm not lying! I swear! "- Cake yelled, flustering even more.

-" You always blush when you lie... Especially when it's about Timber. "- Aqua said -" Well... If you can't say it willingly i guess... We'll have to make you spill the beans. -" Aqua maliciously smiled, looking right into Cake's eyes.

Aqua then whistled and from the dark corners of Cake's room **Nell**, a girl with light brown hair and green bright eyes walked out. Cake wasn't afraid of her but he knew, when it comes down to Timber, Nell isn't someone you want to mess with.

-" Well... Last chance, Cake. If you don't tell us right now what happened, Nell will make you a _tiny bit_ _uncomfortable_... "- Aqua said, her smile betraying the sweetness of her voice.

-" I told you... I... "- Cake's voice trembled.

After Aqua nodded and got off from Cake, Nell started to get closer. Step by step, she walked up to Cake and grabbed a pen.

-" Left rib. Number seven, counting from the top. "- Aqua instructed Nell, using her ability to 'see' one's body constitution and weak points. A minimum she shares with her original, Ratio.

Just as she was told Nell pressed the pen on Cake's seventh rib making Cake cower and fidget around his stomach.  
Seeing as he wasn't budging yet, Aqua sighned and looked at Nell. Nell wasn't happy and relunctatly nodded back at Aqua.

-" Try the right muscle over the shoulder blade. He seems quite bruised over there... "- Aqua said to Nell.

Without further do, Nell again pressed where Aqua had instructed and just as predicted by Aqua Cake yelled her to stop and trembled, fighting back tears who stubbornly insisted on falling from his eyes.

-" She was taken to Father's office! We talked with the originals a bit too! Please, just stop! "- Cake begged.

Nell through the pen away right then and made sure she hadn't hurted Cake '_too_' bad and looked up to Aqua, whose face showed both remorse and fright.  
She hadn't ment to hurt Cake but he was just as stubborn as a mule when it came to Timber and she had to know what happened. But now... the answer didn't made up for the means used and she looked utterly sad and angry with herself.

-" I'm sorry Cake... "- Aqua managed to murmur.

-" Yeah... sorry buddy... "- Nell agreed, looking down on her feet.

Cake didn't answer but he knew they were telling the truth. Timber was the bravest, strongest and friendliest nobody that was ever created and few knew the reason why.  
Cake didn't felt betrayed or abused by the girls, his friends, instead he felt worried and tried to relieved the heavy atmosphere that was starting to form in the almost pitch black room.

-" Where's the other's? "- Cake managed to ask, still holding on to his shoulder blade.

-" **Luy** and **Mo** went back to they're chambers. **Nero** right now is keeping an eye on **Lance**, who came back like nothing happened and went right away to his chamber. "- Aqua answered.

-" I still don't trust him. "- Cake said.

Nell didn't preciate that coment but didn't say a thing. Even to an oblivious lover like Cake, her "_little_" crush on Nero was easily caught. Except for Nero who was even more oblivious than Cake and Luy combined, and Luy coulnd't find his own shoes without Timber's help.  
Nell faintly smiled at that thought. _Timber was always like a mother to them_, keeping them in line and making sure everything was okay between everyone.  
Cake sensed the nostalgia in Nell's face and looked up to the ceilling.

-" She'll be alright. Nothing can harm Timber, as long as we stay by her side. After all... she's a part of **Tear**, remember? "- Cake said, to no one in particular -" Nothing could upset that guy..."

-" That's not a really good example Cake. "- Aqua reminded him -" But you're right. Timber will be alright."

-" Hey Aqua? "- Cake asked.

-" What? "- Aqua wondered.

-" How long have we been here? "- Cake asked.

-" Ugh? For about, what... eleven to twelve years? Dunno. "- Aqua said -" I stopped counting after **Quinn** died."

-" Yeah... That was harsh for everyone. "- Nell agreed -" Why do you ask Cake? "

-" How about we leave for a little walk outside? "- Cake asked, smiling.

-" You're crazy? "- Aqua asked, amazed.

-" A bit... But i think i have an amazing plan. "- Cake answered.

-" A plan? "- Nell asked.

-" Yeah, an amazing plan that's bond to work. "- Cake said, confident in his words.

-" What's that plan pf yours? "- Aqua asked.

-" A **restart**. "- Cake said.

-" A restart? "- Nell asked -" What do you mean?"

_-" I mean we should start over somewhere else. We should escape and leave. Far away from here."- Cake answered._


	8. Chapter 7 - A Way Out

-" And how do you plan on doing that?! "- Aqua asked, frustrated -" You remember what happened to **Tear**! Think about Timber! What would she do if you got hurt?!"

-" I know, i know... But i have a plan that involves risks but... it's worth the shot! "- Cake replied confident.

-" And what does this "_**Plan**_" consists on? "- Nell asked, curious and preocupied.

-" _We get help from the outside_! "- Cake said, smiling.

-" From outside?! Are you crazy?! "- Aqua yelled -" _Who in the whole entire world would care enouth to risk they're necks for us_?"

-" The **originals**... I'm sure they'll help! "- Cake yelled back.

-" Cake... I don't want to burst your bubble but... Even if they knew, why would they help us? "- Nell asked, cautiontly.

-" Timber's original, Nice, he hates Facultas._ I bet my life that he'll love to ruin Father's plans_. "- Cake responded happily.

Nell didn't said anything else. The plan seemed far-fetched but, if they could convince them, they might win.  
She knew Cake wouldn't risk their lives on something hopeless, so it must've really be something he knew would work. After all, sometimes, he was exactly like Timber.

-" No objections? "- Cake asked looking at Nell and Aqua.

-" No. "- Aqua and a Nell said aloud -" But we must tell **Mo**, **Luy** and **Nero**."

-" Yeah... I leave that to you nell. Aqua we need information about the guards shifts, can you manage that? "- Cake asked.

-" Sure thing, boss. "- Aqua said sarcastically.

With that settled, Cake was left alone in his chamber and went to sleep.

* * *

He dreamed of a place far away from facultas. A small house by the lake, with the sunset over the hills. A family...** His family**...  
But that dream was soon interrupted by the loud voice in the speakers that were placed all over the facility.

-" Attention! Attention! Unknown force detected at the ninenth sector! "- it said.

-" _Unknown force_? "- Cake asked, sleepy.

Then he remembered what the ninenth sector was. It was the "**detention**" **grounds**.

-" A Nobody is trying to escape? "- Cake asked.

Just as he was going to turn on the lights, his door opened and a guard walked in.

-" Number and Code! Right now! No "funny" moves! "- he ordered.

-" My number is 2-22. Code: 6362. "- Cake asnwered, grumply.

Then a guard behind the one who yelled at Cake checked some files and nodded at the first guard.

-" Stay inside at all ocasions! If found outside the chambers the individual will be executed, understood?! "- the guard ordered.

-" Yeah, yeah... Understood. "- Cake replied and layed in his bed again.

The guard walked out and slammed the door shut.

Cake sighned. Nobodies trying to escape wasn't rotine but it certainly wasn't rare, and with the increasing hate on minimum holders, among the society and even the guards, the tension was almost suffocating.

* * *

He fell right back to sleep and when he, again, woke up the clock on his wall showed that it was seven am.

-" Time to get up... "- Cake said to himself.

After he got dressed and walked out of his chamber he went to the cafeteria and had breakfast, along with the rest of the crew. Except for Timber...

* * *

But that, also, wasn't a surprise. **Father** had the nasty habit of forbiding Timber to see them but that never stopped her when the punishment was over.

-" Well... What do the rest of us do? "- Mo asked.

**Mo** was short and slender, unlike his original **Musaraki**. He had light lavender-like hair and purple eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a camo jacket and some kahki shorts. On his feet there were sandals, contradicting the rest of the outfit.

-" Yeah! What will we do! "- Luy said eagerly.

**Luy** was a bit taller than Mo and his pinkish eyes and really dark black hair made his look something out of the ordinary. He always had his bed hair like it was a style and he wore a jump suit with two brown belts on his waist and he also wore sandals.  
To put it simply, he was a tiny bit like his original, **Hajime**, but he surely was taller and he was a picky eater, being Timber the one who would force him to stay at the table until he finished eating.

Thought to everyone's knowledge, he surre had come a long way up to this point.

-" Hush! No one can know about this! "- Cake reprimended the two boys.

-" Well, you can't blame them Cake... "- **Nero** responded from across the table.

Nero was tall, stocky but wasn't very muscular. He had white straight hair that would fall onto the sides of his face. He also had light purple eyes like Mo. Nero wore a red shirt with dark blue jeans and grey sneakers.  
Nell sat beside him, wearing a pink and white dress and pink slippers. Her light brown hair was loose and fell on her shoulders and her green eyes were concentrated on Nero, as usual.

Aqua was opposite to where Nell was, wearing the standard white blouse and a orange skirt that was above the knee. Her navy blue hair was tied in a high pony-tail. Aqua didn't seem stressed at all and was more attentive towards the food on her plate rather than what was being discussed at the table.

-" Fine. Mo, you'll have to stay behind and cover for us. Your primary duty is to make sure no one notices our absence, okay? "- Cake said to Mo.

-" Roger that! No one will even question your presence! I''ll make sure of that! "- Mo said happily and confident.

-" What about me? "- Luy asked, pounting.

-" You'll come with us to meet the originals. And i'm sure you have a couple of strings to rearrange, remember? "- Cake asked Luy.

Luy didn't asnwer. He was frozen solid with an expression of terror. An "**incident**" that he accidently caused _resulted in the expulsion of his original from facultas_. And **that incident wasn't pretty in any way**...

-" You... You're su... sure? "- Luy asked, his voice trembling.

-" I'm sure, Luy. "- Cake said to him -" Remember what Timber always told you:

-" _No matter how many time passes, you always have to come to terms with your mistakes. Only then the door to a new future will open... A bright and shiny way out_. "- Cake quoted.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Helping Hand

After breakfast came the training lessons. Unlike Facultas the facility care nothing about the copies and often treated them lower than lab rats and no one did nothing about it.

-' _Well that will soon be changed_. '- Cake thought.

The copies had various trainings. Combat, the exercising of their special abilities and even normal lessons.  
And, unlike all the rest of the days, Cake ,as a punishment, had to do twice the work. Meaning he was exausted when the day finally ended.

-" Okay. The guards shift at eight pm and again at eleven pm. Be sure to come back between that time period. The cameras are pointed at the main and back door, followed by three guards on each. "- Aqua informed the crew -" So you'll have to get out through the first floor window if you want to get out. "

-" Thanks. Anything dangerous on _sector six_? "- Cake asked Aqua.

-" No, just the usual. Three guards on the first two blocked doors then there's no one else keeping an eyes on things. "- Aqua responded.

-" We're basically dangerous but the level of security is even lower than a grade school. The guards are under the basic physical state to even chase after us if we get caught. "- Nero said, disapointed.

-" Yeah, but that's something good for us. So don't jinx it! "- Cake joked -" Nell were going to need the updated movements of the guards, **Father** and the **big** **three**. Can you manage that? "- he asked.

-" Sure. But you'll have to give me time to refresh. "- Nell answered -" More importantly, who exactly will you be taking. "

-" I'll go along with **Luy** and **Nero**. "- Cake answered -" _Nero's coming because we need a shield_. "- Cake said grining.

-" The hell you will! _He can still die_, you know that Cake! "- Nell yelled at Cake, outraged.

-" Yeah, yeah. As long as his head's in place, right? "- Cake asked, turning to Nero.

Nero was the same height as Cake, although Cake was older, and he looked him right in the eyes. The Nero smiled and joked.

-" Yeah. That and i can't take a stab to the heart. But i'll be fine after a good nights rest. "- he said.

-" Ahaha! That is one of the only reasons i keep up with you! "- Cake laughed -" You can be sarcastic, funny and keep up with me."

-" _Not that it's an easy task to do_... "- Mo whispered to Luy.

Cake overheard that and shot Mo an unpleasant glare but the damage had already been done and the two boys snicker to themselves and grinned with mischivious smiles.

-" Okay... Returning to the plan. It's almost 7:30 pm so we have to hurry up and gather everything we need. "- Cake said to the crew -" Everyone at his or hers positions. The ones that'll come with me, be at the door of the fith sector at 7:55 pm. Those who miss that time will not come along. "- Cake ordered.

That being said, the crew dispearsed and went their separated ways. Aqua returned to her '_office_' and continued to check the safety of the mission and any alterations on the guards and security schedul.

Nell went to her chamber and conected her minimum to the information net belonging to the Facility. Her minimum allowed her to get small glimpses of the future and with the practise she had, she could see the future with a window of two hours.

Mo ran to the lounge area and gathered up some 'actors' to play the parts of the '_missing_' elements for that plan. Mo seemed pretty weak but his minimum allowed him to be a mini '_hulk_'.  
Although he was way weaker than Luy. **That guy was like dynamite... One wrong move or a pretty strong emotion and he'd 'blow up'**.

Cake went to his chamber and grabbed a backpack and some files he managed to get his hands on and looked up to the clock. 7:40 pm. He needed to hurry.

Nero went to his room and took out from a box two pictures. One showed three boys. A small brown haired with icy blue eyes and **two** **twins**. Both with white hair and purple eyes.

On the other it showed the members of **Class 91-0**. **Timber**, **Cake**, **Nell**, **Aqua**, **Mo**, **Luy**, **Nero**, **Lance**, **Quinn**, **Fish**, **8-56**,** 6-89**, **Tear**, **War** and **Lull**.

Everyone there was still young, ages ranging from four years old to nine years old.

-' Quinn, Fish, 8-56, 6-89, Tear, War and Lull... **_Seven_**. "- Nero thought -" When did we start to lose so many? '

Nero got himself together and hurried up to the meeting spot.

Luy, however, took his time. He was scared to the core of his existence to meet 'her' again. What would happen if she saw his face again?

He checked the time. 7:48 pm. Seven more minutes...

-' I gotta hurry. '- he thought. But his legs didn't move and his chest hurted like crazy.

-" You need help? "- a voice sounded from behind him.

Frightned, Luy looked behind him and found **Amber**.

Amber was still a _junior nobody_, having still to learn how to control her minimum and to focus on how to improve it. 'Cuz after all, she was still _six years old_.

She had short red curly hair that would reach her shoulders and she also had a headband with a small star. Her eyes were hazel and, for as long as Luy could remember, were always jolly. Amber smiled at Luy and pointed at his empty bag.

-" You need help, right? "- Amber asked.

-" Yeah... I suck at packing. "- Luy admited.

-" Ahaha. You're like me! "- Amber said to him, hopping onto the bed and helping Luy out.

-" Hey, Amber... Why did you come here? Your chamber is two sectors before this one. "- Luy asked curious.

-" Easy. I stopped by the protected block after dinner and i heard a voice calling me. "- Amber told Luy.

-" A voice? From who? "- Luy asked.

-" I dunno. A girl. She said, if i had time, to go check on her friends. "- Amber said -" She told me her friends were helpless without here and that she was worried. "- Amber continued.

-" That so... "- Luy said to Amber, identifying Timber's words.

-" Yeah. She said to me to give them _a helping hand_. You guys will need it. "- Amber responded with a happy smile.

-" Yeah. And guess what? "- Luy said to her.

-" What? "- Amber asked.

-" She was right. "- Luy said, kneeling to Ambers level -" Thanks. "- he said gently kissing her forehead.

-" No problem, big-bro. "- Amber giggled.

After saying goodbye to Amber, Luy walked to the meeting spot. When he gor there it was 7:53 pm...

-" Let's go. Our plan starts here. If you want to quit, do it now. There's no turning back. "- Cake said, with a serious expression.

_But no one backed down. This was they're moment to help everyone else have a better life. This was certainly they're destiny._


End file.
